Just Another Cloudy Day
by NobodyCaresSean
Summary: Eva Fair is in Edge to visit the place her brother died, Cloud can't get over just how much she resembles her brother and it's bringing back all the guilt he feels over Zack's death. Is that the only reason she's in Edge though and is their meeting really just by chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a note: This is the first fanfic I've been confident enough to post, please be kind/constructive!**

**The title is temporary until I think of a better one, sorry it's cheesy.**

**I suck at summary's.**

**I absolutely promise it's not fluff for the sake of fluff and that it is absolutely going somewhere! Rated M just incase ;p**

**Also currently working on Chapter 2 :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Eva fair fidgeted self-consciously as she sat in a café in the city of Edge, just outside what was left of Midgar. She was unaccustomed to the feeling of her legs being bare and kept tugging the hem of her dress down further. This was the first time she had spent any real time in Edge and it was extremely warm in the glare from the relentless Sun which sat high in the azure mid-afternoon sky, which was the reason she had called into the little café, which sat along the main thoroughfare, in the first place. Now she was gazing absently out the window watching the people walk by going about their daily business as the ice in her cool lemonade melted, slowly diluting the yellow liquid to a tasteless, pale, watery consistency.

Eva glanced down at the half empty glass in front of her, wrinkling her nose at what the heat had done to it. She glanced around to see if she could find the waitor to catch his attention inadvertently catching sight of her reflection in the large ornate gilt mirror hanging on the wall. She was all dark hair, pale skin and large eyes, the bluest of blues.

"_Colour of the sky, right?"_ she could hear her brothers words echo in her head. Eva smiled ruefully. It was a bittersweet memory and she could feel the tears prick at the back of her eyes. Four years on and she still missed him bitterly. Feeling the tears starting to roll down her cheeks she turned away from the mirror and the reflection that so reminded her of him, dipping her head to stare into her glass again instead. She hated for anyone to see her cry.

So engrossed in her thoughts she barely noticed the man approaching until he spoke, startling her from her reverie.

"Are you okay Miss?" He asked quietly, his voice soft yet husky, almost like velvet.

Eva looked up to see who had spoken and found her eyes locked with another set of luminous blue eyes. _"Eyes infused with Mako energy. A SOLDIER trademark…"_ Her Brother's words echoed in her head again.

"Zack?!" she uttered before her brain engaged and she noted the man's sandy blonde hair and finely sculpted facial features. Not Zack. Zack was dead. "Sorry, I'm so sorry, your eyes… I thought you were someone else for a minute." Eva's face flushed as she stumbled through an apology, realising when she had finished that the stranger had visibly paled and frozen, he hadn't taken his eyes from hers once and seemed to be barely listening. "Are you okay?" she mirrored his question quietly.

He ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair visibly trying to gain his composure but failing miserably. Eva couldn't help but imagine how soft that hair would feel, she had to resist the urge to reach out and run her own hands through it. She shook the thought from her mind. She didn't even know this guy!

"I… You… Zack?" He mumbled, the words tumbling over one another as his thoughts probably were too.

Eva flushed pink again, "Sorry, Zack was my Brother, he died, your eyes just caught me off guard for a moment. His were that colour. Mako infused right?"

"Yes. Like yours. You look so much like him." The blonde almost whispered.

"You knew my Brother? Zack Fair?" Eva asked.

"He was my friend." The Blondes face darkened slightly at some memory he was recalling as he sank into the seat opposite her. "I…. I was there when he… when he died." He looked defeated suddenly, the coffee in his hand long forgotten.

"I'm glad he wasn't alone," Eva whispered looking the blonde in the eyes once again. "I'm Eva, Eva Fair." She offered.

"Cloud Strife," he answered not taking his eyes from hers, "Your Brother was a hero, he saved my life."

"That's Zack," she replied almost bitterly.

"Let me get you a drink, lemonade again? I think my coffee has gone cold." He frowned as he realised how trivial he sounded after what they had just talked about.

Eva smiled back at him, "That would be lovely, thank you, Cloud."

The sound of his name from her lips sent a little shiver through him. Her accent was so similar to Zack's and that, combined with her appearance, was wakening old memories and wounds inside him, along with the old guilt he felt over Zack's death. Yet he found himself eager to spend more time with her.

Cloud got up from the table and walked to the counter, using the small amount of time to try and clear his thoughts a little and register what was happening.

Eva watched him as he walked away from the table, tall, not quite as tall as Zack had been but she'd guess roughly around 5'7 and he was lean and toned, a body clearly begotten by hard work and not just made in some gym somewhere. He turned to see if she was still there and she blushed a little at getting caught staring and averted her gaze quickly to wait on him returning to the table a few moments later.

"What is it you're doing here in Edge then," he asked as he handed her the cool, fresh lemonade, "Gongaga is a long way away from here"

He was assuming she still lived in their hometown.

"It is." Eva conceded, "I thought it was time I saw where my Brother Died. I never expected I'd meet anyone who actually knew him, especially not like this." She half laughed, half sobbed, her voice catching in her throat a little. Talking about Zack always made her cry.

"You resemble him so much it would be hard for anyone who really knew him not to notice you."

"It's hard, but comforting at the same time. The resemblance I mean. I feel like he's still with me when I look in the mirror. Stupid, I know."

"I don't think it's stupid at all." Cloud looked at her warmly, he didn't want to tell her, a girl he had just met, that being with her and seeing her face was making him feel closer to Zack right now, as hard as that was for him, it was also oddly comforting.

"I should go though; I don't want to take up any more of your time than I have!"

"Stay!" Cloud almost shouted. Blushing at his outburst he added, "At least finish your drink, I'll give you a ride home if you like? Where are you staying?" He didn't feel quite ready to be out of her company just yet somehow.

"I'm staying at a hotel not too far from here, ehm, Veld's I think it's called. I don't want to put you out,"

"Veld's is halfway across town, that's not very close by," Cloud laughed, "It's near 7th Heaven, the bar I live above, it's on my way home." He smiled.

"Oh, thank you," Eva smiled at him.

"How long are you staying in Edge then?" he asked casually.

"I'm not sure yet, I was going to see where Zack died tomorrow, I was going to decide after that, I'm not sure what else there is for me around here" She mused.

"I'll take you!" Cloud blurted, surprising even himself.

"Pardon me?" Eva asked, perplexed by his sudden outburst.

"I'll take you, to see where he died, if you'd like, it can be hard to find if you don't know where you're going, it's a fair distance outside the city too and dangerous. I can show you some other places he liked if you want; maybe you want to see some of old Midgar?" Cloud rambled on a little; he didn't want her to have a reason to leave the city so quickly.

Eva smiled at him. "I'd like that, I was almost afraid to go alone if I'm honest, it will be nice to share it with someone else who knew Zack."

"I go up there a lot," Cloud admitted sheepishly.

"He meant a lot to you, didn't he?" She asked.

Cloud nodded silently.

Eva reached out and touched his hand where it sat on the table, gazing at him reassuringly and he smiled back at her sadly. He was warm and soft and she didn't want to pull her hand away but she did afraid she would come across badly to him.

"Are you finished?" She asked a little awkwardly to break the silence.

"Yes, sorry, I'll take you home now" he replied a little sadly.

"I'll just pay the bill and we can go then" Eva smiled

"I already paid it, when I ordered the drinks" Cloud grinned at her sheepishly.

"That was very unnecessary but thank you."

"My pleasure." Cloud said as he led her outside to where he'd parked his bike.

Eva gazed in admiration at the Shiny black and polished gold machine in front of her. "Nice Bike!" She told Cloud excitedly, whilst at the same time thanking her paranoia for making her wear a pair of shorts beneath the dress.

"She's called Fenrir," He explained fondly whilst gazing at the machine in front of him.

"She's a beauty, obviously your pride and joy" Eva conceded.

"Do you ride? Erm, bikes that is!" Cloud asked, flushing slightly pink at what he had said and turning to look at her and noticing her attire for the first time, "Oh, sorry, I never thought…" he trailed off embarrassedly, indicating her dress.

"Oh, don't worry, I wore shorts," Eva grinned, "And yes I do, A little. Nothing as impressive as this is though."

"You'll have to show me sometime," Cloud mused; he seemed suddenly much younger with his face animated and the excitement of his interest in the subject laced through his voice.

"Maybe I will," Eva laughed as Cloud sat astride the bike and held his arm out to help her on behind him.

He passed her a spare pair of mirrored goggles to protect her eyes from the wind. "I'm sorry I have no helmet for you," he frowned.

"I'm sure you'll keep me safe," she grinned, sliding her arms around his waist as she said it. His chest was all hard muscle below his shirt and she flushed at the thought, glad he couldn't see her face.

Cloud paused for a moment, it had been a long time since he'd had anyone on the bike with him and her arms felt good around him as did her warm body pressed against his back. He shook his head a little to clear it. "Hold on tight," he called as he started the bike up and she roared to life. He could almost feel Eva grin behind him as he pulled out into the afternoon traffic, feeling her arms tighten around him as he sped up which pushed him to go a little faster than he might have done otherwise. Unfortunately this left him disappointed when he arrived outside the Hotel not fifteen minutes later.

Eva held on for a few minutes longer than she needed to, confused as to why she didn't want to let go and feeling very alone when she did. She could however not wipe the grin off her face caused by the adrenaline from the ride.

Cloud grinned back at her in response.

"I have to say, I am thoroughly impressed Mr Strife." She grinned from the footpath, not quite ready to say goodbye yet.

"You must be easily impressed; I barely got her opened up" Cloud grinned back, somehow not quite ready to go.

"Oh is that so? I'll be expecting a better demonstration tomorrow then," Eva teased.

"The roads out there are big and empty, you can count on it," Cloud smirked, suddenly feeling confident but losing himself again when he looked at her, he couldn't believe how closely she resembled Zack.

"That sounds good to me," She smiled, "Shall we say around twelvish? If that suits you, of course."

"Sure, give me a call if you need anything before then," Cloud handed her a card for Strife Deliver Service with his mobile number on it which she accepted.

"Thank you, Cloud." Eva touched his shoulder lightly as she said it.

"It's no problem. Zack... He meant a lot to me, you're his family, I owe him this much at least." Cloud smiled ruefully.

"You're making this easier for me." Eva admitted.

"Look, I'll be at the bar, 7th Heaven later…," Cloud started but he was interrupted by her phone ringing.

Eva frowned down at the caller ID before apologising to Cloud, "Sorry, I have to take this, it's the, uhm, Family, checking in on me." She stammered as she headed towards the door.

Cloud looked after her, confused, as she went.

Eva turned to him and called "I'll see you tomorrow, thank you again," and smiled as she disappeared through the large glass doors leaving Cloud staring after her for a few moments before he headed back to the bar.

Tifa was on his case as soon as he walked in the door.

"Cloud!," she called. "I have been ringing you all afternoon, clients have called saying you never showed up!"

"Something came up," he shrugged at her. Things had been a little strained since their relationship hadn't worked out. He'd felt better after the Geostigma had been healed and all the other stuff with Kadaj and his gang and Sephiroth had been sorted two years ago. They had tried to make a go of things but he hadn't been able to fully let go of the guilt he was carrying around over Zack and Aerith and Tifa hadn't been able to cope with sharing him with a memory so they had reverted back to how things were before, just with some added tension.

"Something more important than your business?" She pushed.

"Yes and I'm taking tomorrow off, if anyone calls again let them know, I'll sort it when I'm back."

"Cloud.." She started.

"Please, don't." Cloud pleaded with her as he sat down beside Barrett at the bar.

"Yo, Spiky!" Barrett greeted him. "Good to see you! Don't you know how to pick up your phone?"

"You know Cloud, Barrett." Tifa admonished him. Cloud just smiled at his friend. He was glad to see Barrett; he spent so long away working.

"Marlene has missed you," Cloud told him, speaking of Barrett's Daughter who stayed with them at the bar.

"I know," Barrett smiled ruefully, "I'm going to take her away for a few days, spend some time with her before I go back, I'll take Denzel too."

Cloud smiled, "She'll love that, so will Denzel." They were good kids and Denzel only had them left after the sector 7 plate fell and killed his parents.

Cloud spent the evening sitting with Barrett and Tifa, listening to the stories Barrett was regaling them with about his time away but his mind wasn't focused on them. He couldn't get Eva from his mind. Tifa cut into his thoughts.

"What is wrong with you Cloud," she demanded, clearly noticing his vacancy from the conversation.

"Leave the boy alone, he works hard." Barrett scolded her.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Cloud replied, glad of the excuse. "I think I'll head to bed actually."

Tifa glared at him before getting up to grab another drink. Barrett used her absence as a chance to turn to Cloud.

"I got your back Spiky, everything okay with you though?"

"Honestly Barrett, I'm fine" Cloud smiled at his well-meaning friend "I'll catch you before you all head off in the morning," Cloud said before bidding him goodnight and heading up the stairs behind the bar which led to the living space and bedrooms upstairs.

Heading into his room and locking the door behind him, Cloud threw his shirt to the floor and fell back onto his bed. He was frustrated at how hard it was to get this girl out of his head, he'd known her all of five minutes and he could barely think straight. What was wrong with him! Was it because she so closely resembled Zack? Was it that old guilt which used to eat away at him resurfacing again? Is that what was making him feel like he'd already do anything for her, anything to keep seeing her? Or was it just the miserable, haunted look in her Mako blue eyes when she looked up at him that first time. A look he'd seen on his own face all too many times.

Why were her eyes Mako blue? He started to ponder that when his phone buzzed and distracted him. An unknown number. He opened the message despite the fact that he so rarely replied to them or even answered calls.

_Thank you for today, you have no idea how much it means to me to meet a friend of Zack's and to have someone who actually knew him to share this all with. Sorry I left so suddenly Earlier. Families, eh? I'm looking forward to tomorrow, yet dreading it at the same time if that makes sense. I'm looking forward to seeing you Cloud. Thank you again for making this easier. Eva x._

Cloud read and re read the message a few times, unsure of how to reply. He praise made him a little uncomfortable if he was honest. He didn't deserve any thanks. He saved the number before opening a new message to send to her.

_Please don't thank me, I don't deserve thanks. I owe this to Zack, thank YOU for giving ME the chance to do this for him. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow as well. I will have a helmet for you this time; Zack wouldn't thank me for putting you at risk. Cloud x._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took a while.**

**I was drunk, then hungover and then NCIS and SVU happened plus the new Sims 4 expansion came along.**

**Hope it's okay. Constructive comments and whatnot welcome.**

**Cheers for reading guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Eva leant against the low wall outside of Veld's Hotel, feeling much more comfortable than the previous day in her tight black jeans, white tank top, black leather biker boots and her dark hair pulled up into a ponytail with a few stray strands framing her face.

She slung her leather jacket across the wall as she fished her phone from her pocket, still no reply from Cloud. She hoped he'd gotten her message about using her own helmet so he didn't go to the hassle of finding her another. Eva anxiously glanced down at the shiny black helmet sitting by her feet. Shaking her head and resigning herself to the fact that it was too late to change it now if he hadn't gotten the message she closed her eyes and tilted her head back letting the sun bathe her pale skin as she waited for Cloud to arrive.

It didn't take long for her to hear the distinctive rumble from the engine of the big black bike and when she opened her eyes he was just pulling up in front of her.

"Right on time," she smiled at him.

"I wouldn't want to keep you waiting, although by the looks of things you were enjoying the sun just fine, maybe I should have taken a few extra minutes to get here," Cloud smiled back.

Eva just laughed, shaking her head at him. "I'm afraid I'm not usually one for sun worship Mister Strife," She teased, indicating her pale skin, "I rarely get the time with work."

"I brought some food for later, if that's okay."

"Of course, did you get my message?" Eva asked.

"I did, I forgot to reply, sorry. I'm not used to answering messages," He admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"It's fine, just wanted to save you the hassle of finding me a helmet. Mission accomplished," Eva reassured him with a smile. "Are you not wearing one?"

"Don't worry about me," Cloud laughed, "I have a hard head, I'll be fine."

Eva just shook her head at him and he noticed she hadn't made a move to leave yet at all.

"Are you ready for today?" He asked more seriously.

"I hope so, I'm a little nervous, I don't know what to expect." She admitted.

"It will always be difficult, I go a lot and the hundredth time is no easier than the first."

"That's comforting," Eva smiled ruefully at him.

"Sorry, I just mean that it's better to just do it and think about it later because if you leave without doing it you'll regret it and no matter how long you leave it, it will never be any easier than it is right now."

Eva looked at him for a long moment, contemplating his words and nodding slowly as they registered. "You're right" She said decisively, pulling on her leather jacket, helmet and leather gloves. Within a few moments she was on the bike behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist again. It felt good to be back here. She was feeling shaky and the warmth he radiated was comforting and his steadiness was helping calm her own nerves.

"Ready?" Cloud asked her.

Eva made a small nod and he started up the bike and pulled away from the pavement, the rumbling from the bike and the vibrations it created were like a soothing balm to her ragged nerves.

Cloud kept the bike at a steady pace through the city traffic giving Eva plenty of time to think. She was dreading visiting the place where Zack was killed but she knew she had to do it, to try to make some sort of peace with it. The problem was it was hard enough thinking about it let alone actually seeing where it had happened. Where he had died. It was the unknown that made things worse, one of the reasons she felt that she needed to see the place; her imagination was conjuring up all sorts of images of how she thought it might look.

Dark. Bleak. Haunting. Blood-soaked.

That was what all the images her imagination created had in common. She always imagined it to be some nightmarish little slice of hell, because that's where her brother died, yet she hoped and prayed it wasn't because thinking about him dying somewhere like that was unbearable. Maybe it would just be sad, maybe the air would be heavy with it and the sun wouldn't shine there because of the misery of the place.

"Now you're just being silly," she mumbled to herself yet she couldn't get these thoughts out of her mind.

Somewhere along the way whilst lost in her thoughts she must have started to loosen her grip around Cloud as the next thing she knew she was being startled from her reverie by the sudden acceleration of the bike and found herself throwing herself into Cloud and tightening her grip more than was strictly necessary due to the shock.

She could feel Cloud laughing a little at her reaction, causing her to laugh as well and banishing her previous dark thoughts. As she settled again she was suddenly able to take in the beautiful scenery around her that was flying by so quickly.

They were outside of the city now and were currently travelling through a lush green valley with long grass on either side of the wide, straight, empty road. The road was as he said it would be the previous day and she guessed this was the reason for the sudden acceleration. That and she suspected that he knew what she had been obsessing over and had intended on snapping her out of it and occupying her mind with something else. Mission accomplished. The adrenaline from the speed was coursing through her veins and the excitement she always felt whilst riding on a bike was heightening her senses and enjoyment of the ride. It was all that she could manage to turn her attention back to their surroundings. The grass was beautiful; a testament to how much the world had healed itself since the damage caused by ShinRa. They had a lot to atone for. She noted the absence of any flowers though, the planet had not yet healed that much, they were still few and far between.

"Soon, hopefully," She whispered to herself knowing Cloud wouldn't hear her over the roar of the engine and the wind.

It wasn't long before the grass started transitioning to the arid desert and mountains which surrounded much of Midgar and Edge. Despite the lack of apparent life Eva couldn't help but think of it as beautiful in its own way. The yellows of the sands, the bluish black of the cliff faces and the deep, mysterious depths of the shadows they cast beneath them. She absently wondered what might be lurking in those shadows and a shiver ran through her at the thought. She hated Shadow Creepers.

Looking about her she realised they had slowed a little and that they must be getting close. If her memory served it had not been too far outside of Midgar, up atop one of the cliffs overlooking it in fact. It was a few moments later when they started to ascend a steep hill up the side of one that she knew she had been right.

The excitement from earlier vanished and the adrenaline turned to icy fear in her veins as the approached the top. Eva struggled to look up as they crested the brow of the hill but she forced herself and the view shocked her. This was not how she had imagined it to be at all. A far cry from the dark, dismal, blood-soaked and shadowy piece of hell on earth she had been envisioning, the scene before them was bathed in bright sunlight and she was off the bike almost before Cloud had stopped completely, pulling off her helmet and laying it at her feet in a daze.

The view from the edge alone stunned her, seeing Midgar's ruins laid out below them in the distance like that with the light falling on them, they looked almost ethereal. Had this been Zack's last sight? His destination lain out in front of him like some sort of heaven, so close yet so far out of reach. Tears started to fill her eyes as she glanced down, noticing for the first time the crop of colourful flowers in front of her. They were beautiful, dancing in the breeze and filling the air with their heady scent. Eva couldn't tear her eyes away from them, she moved forward and knelt down beside them tentatively reaching out and feeling one of their velvety soft petals.

It seemed almost cruel that this place be so beautiful. Yet she was glad that it was not the hellish place that she had dreamt up in her head. She had hated the thought of him lying there vulnerable and dying in somewhere so horrible. She was glad this place was not. The light dimmed as the clouds moved overhead and the tears streamed openly down her face. Cloud placed a hand on her shoulder and she realised that he had kept his distance, letting her take everything in.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, his voice barely a whisper but still very soft.

Eva nodded, wiping her face. "I'm just surprised; it isn't at all what I expected."

"Expecting dark and terrifying?"

She laughed a little through her tears and nodded again. "Something along those lines."

"Our imaginations often create things more terrifying than anything reality can offer."

Eva subtly nodded her agreement. "Were you here? When Zack…." She trailed off.

"Yes." Cloud offered when she hesitated.

"I'm glad he had one of his SOLDIER comrades with him."

"I wasn't in SOLDIER, I was only an infantryman," Cloud admitted.

Eva pulled back a little "You weren't one of the ones who…."

Clouds face contorted at the thought of what she asked. "No! God no! I promise you that Eva!" He almost shouted before adding more quietly, guiltily even, "Zack died saving me."

Eva's eyes filled with tears again. "I'm sorry, I just thought, when you said Infantryman… well I'm sure you know what I thought."

"It's my fault, I should have told you that before we came. I'm sure you wish he'd saved himself instead."

"No, Cloud, I mean, I miss my brother but that wouldn't have been Zack, that's not who he was. I'm proud of my brother and the best way you can thank him is to value your life as much as he obviously did."

Cloud thought over what she said. "I've never thought of it like that. I'm supposed to be the one comforting you though."

"You are. You're here, Zack's 'Living Legacy'." Eva smiled at him.

Cloud looked at her for a long moment. "Zack said that very same thing to me."

"Obviously he and I are more alike than just physically."

"You're twins, aren't you?"

Eva nodded silently, her view focused back on the flowers.

"It's where he fell." Cloud offered.

"I like that they grew, like the earth acknowledged his sacrifice.

The tears were rolling freely down her face now and she turned and buried it into Cloud's shirt, taking him by surprise. It took him a moment to process it and wrap his arms around her in a small gesture of comfort. He knew the feeling of loss she was feeling standing here.

That was when the rain started to fall. It started with big, cold, heavy drops falling on their skin and startling them apart.

"Grab your helmet, we'll never make it back to Edge before this fully hits." Cloud instructed, rushing toward the bike and starting it up.

She did so quickly, jumping on behind him. "Where are we going?" She shouted over the engines roar.

"To find shelter, I know somewhere nearby which should work" He called back as he opened up the throttle and sped off.

Eva couldn't help a backward glance at the ledge disappearing behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the update delay, life gets in the way sometimes i'm afraid. Hope this makes up for it seeing as i've merited my mature rating in this chapter.**

**Also to the question in the reviews, I don't know who the woman in the picture is, she just fitted my image for Eva so I edited her a little to suit my purposes, ie her hair and eye colour and whatnot :)**

**Without further ado here we go :) Also, i'll update asap, promise :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

They had only driven for a few moments when Cloud pulled the bike into the mouth of a cave. The sudden darkness was almost a shock and it took Eva's eyes a moment to adjust. Cloud stopped the bike just inside the mouth of the cave and Eva got off from behind him, moving deeper into the back of the cave as he gestured for her to do. Not that there was far to go, it was fairly small and the roof was barely a foot above their heads when standing. When Cloud pulled the bike horizontally across the entrance she realised it was also not overly wide. She observed that he had brought the bike about halfway in before turning it and she wondered why.

"Why bring it in so far?" She asked him nonchalantly as she ran her hand along the smooth, cool stone of the cave walls experimentally.

"Well it blocks the entrance fairly well, so should hinder anything trying to get in, plus the engine is warm and a little heat is better than none." Cloud shrugged.

Eva was pleasantly surprised by his resourcefulness. "Not just a pretty face I see Mr Strife." She joked. "I think we got here just in time, it's getting heavier out there." She observed.

Cloud smiled at her remark and then turned his attention to her wellbeing, "Are you dry enough?" He asked.

"I'll be fine; I think you got most of the rain." Eva answered as she reached out and brushed a few drops from his arm.

"I'll live" Cloud responded.

Turning away to try and hide it from Cloud, Eva shivered a little as the water started to seep through the thin leather of her jacket.

"Take that off and throw it over the bike to dry." Cloud instructed authoritatively as he pulled off his own waterproof coat, shook off the water drops and handed it to her.

"You'll be freezing," Eva protested.

"I'm fine at the minute; you're cold though so stop being polite and take it." He insisted as he took her jacket and hung it over the bike after draping his around her shoulders and moving to sit against the back wall of the cave.

Eva sat down beside him, pulling his jacket closer around her for warmth whilst wishing the heat from the bikes engine was greater.

It had been an hour or so since they entered the cave and the wind and rain still showed no signs of letting up. Eva and Cloud had sat in amicable silence since they sat down, both lost deep in their own thoughts. Now though, she noticed Cloud shiver a little out of the corner of her eye and when she glanced over at him she realised his skin was prickled with the cold. She pulled herself closer to him in response, pressing against him and pulling his coat off so she could place it around them both like a blanket. She felt him freeze up under her touch.

"We should share what little heat we have." She reassured him, feeling him relax a little beside her. The rise in temperature was almost instantly noticeable and she felt Cloud tentatively put his arm around her. She shuffled a little closer and laid her head on him, making herself comfortable.

"I don't usually do this with strange men you know." Eva said after a while, suddenly feeling it important to assure him that she was not usually this affectionate with men she had just met. Her sudden outburst startled Cloud a little as she broke the silence.

She felt him chuckle a little under his breath. "Get stuck in many caves with strange men do you?" He teased.

"Oh you know, just the attractive blondes with Mako blue eyes." Eva flirted.

Clouds face clouded a little and he pulled away from her and stood up, facing out into the rain.

Eva cursed herself in her head; the last thing she wanted was to push him away. Eva stood and leant against the wall behind him, just close enough that her arm was lightly brushing his back.

"I got mine from an experiment. The Mako blue eyes that is. A scientist, Hojo, decided that he wanted to see how a female subject would take to the 'SOLDIER treatment'. I had followed Zack to Midgar you see. He wouldn't let me go with him, so I waited at home at first but being without him felt so wrong, so I went after him.

I turned up at the SOLDIER HQ building looking for Zack and I met Hojo, he discerned who I was pretty quickly and since Zack had been such a perfect candidate for SOLDIER, who better to try his new idea on than his twin sister? He offered me a lot of money to do it. We didn't have a lot back home. I jumped at the chance." Eva glanced up at Cloud; he had turned to face her and was gazing at her intently.

"Zack was furious of course, when he found out," Eva continued, "but there was nothing he could do by then, it was already done. He wanted to kill Hojo; he would have if he'd known that was who'd done it anyway. The experiments came to nothing though; the Director was furious he hadn't been told beforehand and shut the program down before Hojo could do it to anyone else. Zack got over it too, he eventually joked that I'd only done it because I Couldn't stand him looking better than me and that I couldn't stand him having something I didn't." Eva laughed a little at that memory of her brother.

"They just let you leave after that? Usually ShinRa are very careful about letting things like that go public" Cloud queried.

Eva paused a second, thrown a little by the question. "I guess they thought Zack was security enough, whilst he worked for them, that I would never tell and risk his safety."

"Hojo did it to me," Cloud Offered quietly and Eva lay a hand on his arm supportively. "Zack and I were imprisoned and experimented on against our will. He infused us both with Mako and Jenova Cells. Zack's body mutated and adapted the cells and coped with the Mako because he was SOLDIER. I wasn't so lucky. My body didn't mutate the cells but the Mako poisoning made me useless to Hojo. And to Zack…." Cloud stopped suddenly.

"It's okay," Eva comforted quietly, rubbing his arm.

"No! It's not okay! Hojo didn't think I would survive but Zack got me out of there anyway. He saved my life and in return he lost his. Zack died because I was weak. He died because I was too weak to help myself let alone anyone else. I couldn't even remember who I was after it!"Cloud railed. He was furious but not with Eva. Cloud was furious with himself. He still blamed himself for what happened to Zack.

"I already told you, Zack knew what he was doing, he obviously cared about you and saw something worth saving, he knowingly took that risk, you didn't make him; don't take away from his sacrifice like that. Zack thought you were worth saving, prove him right!" Eva insisted.

Cloud looked at her, Mako blue eyes locked on Mako blue eyes. Before he even knew what he was doing he was kissing her feverishly. His hand found the small of her back pulling her towards him and the other was on the back of her head and she was responding.

Eva tangled one of her hands in his hair as she had envisioned doing earlier, savouring the silky softness of it, her other hand running down his rock hard chest and feeling every ridge beneath his shirt. She could feel his hand move up beneath her top and the feel of his warm hand on her chilled skin sent shivers through her and gave her the green light she needed. She moved her hand from his hair to his arm, running it down and feeling every ripple of the muscles beneath her fingers until she reached the bottom of his shirt, where her other hand was resting, she quickly pulled the shirt off over his head, barely breaking the kiss as she did so, less she give him time to rethink what he was doing.

Cloud ran his hands over her body as he kissed her, savouring the feel of the lean muscles under her soft taut skin and womanly curves. With his free hand he took hold of the front of her top, pulling it upwards and brushing along her stomach with his knuckles as he did so, taking pleasure in the way she shivered with pleasure under his touch. He unclipped her bra with the hand he had at her back and let it fall to the floor, now moving the hand he'd used to remove her top back down to her waist. Slowly he ran his fingers teasingly up her side, letting his fingers brush the side of her breast and his thumb graze her nipple as he did so, feeling it harden beneath his touch and hearing the intake of breath it elicited from her. He felt her back arch and push her chest closer to him as he teased it a little more and spurred on by her reaction he moved his mouth from her lips, trailing kisses down her jawline and throat, nipping and licking as he went, letting his hand at her back fall lower to caress her firm ass all the while still teasing her nipple with his fingers. Eva moaned low in her throat as he did so and he kissed down lower still until he was able to take her other nipple in his teeth, pulling and sucking gently yet firmly.

The sensation sent tingles down her spine and she gasped slightly as she ran her ands back up over his chest and around to his back where she dug her nails in. The feelings he was giving her were deliciously torturous and the feel of her nails on his back was overwhelming him. She fumbled with the buttons of his jeans in her haste to remove them, finally succeeding in getting them off as he relinquished her of her own pair. Grabbing and lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, Cloud pushed her back up against the wall of the cave. The feeling of his skin on hers was driving her crazy; she could feel the heat spread everywhere he touched her, if he didn't take her soon she was going to lose her mind.

Clouds mouth sought hers again, kissing her hard as she held on to him tighter. He broke away for a second his eyes finding hers, seeking some sort of approval.

"I won't break" She assured him with a wicked grin, she wanted him to fuck her like he meant it and not like she was some breakable china doll. His mouth found hers again fiercely as he thrust into her and they were moving together and the feeling was exquisite. She was lost in the carnality of the moment, barely noticing her back rubbing against the stone of the wall. His need for her was almost animal and her own need for him mirrored it right now and it was driving her toward the edge.

Eva wrapped her legs tighter around him as he quickened his pace and intensified the rhythm. He was lost in her as she was digging her nails into his back as the pleasure built inside her and pulling them down his back as his relentlessness finally pushed her over that edge.

"Oh Cloud" She moaned in his ear, causing him to find his own release leaving them both drenched in sweat and panting for breath.

Cloud silently laid them both down on top of their clothes, pulling his coat over them like a blanket and resting his head on her chest. Too tired to speak, Eva wrapped her arms around him and brushed his damp hair from his face, kissing his head as she felt his arms tighten around her before they both fell into an exhausted yet sated sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, hope you like the new chapter, next one is already written so should get it up tomorrow :) Cheers to those who have reviewed, Favourited, followed and or messaged. Much love and appreciation for that.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Eva was woken the next morning by the glare of the bright sunlight streaming in from the mouth of the cave. She found herself still wrapped tightly in Clouds arms and she watched him for a bit as he slept. Amongst the other thoughts whirring through her mind as she watched him she couldn't help but contemplate how attractive he was. He looked so peaceful and young as he slept; the sunlight glinting off his light blond hair and illuminating his fair skin. It wasn't long before his eyelids flickered open and she was left looking into his luminous blue eyes which were sparkling in the morning sunlight.

Cloud squinted his eyes against the bright light and mumbled "oh, Sorry," as he realised how he was lying. He loosened his grip and pulled away from her slightly as faint blush crept along his cheeks.

"It's a bit late to be getting all shy on me now," Eva laughed.

"Oh, yeah… Sorry about that." He ran a hand through his dishevelled hair as he sat up, giving her a good look at his toned, muscular chest.

Just fucked was a look which definitely suited him.

"I'm not," Eva grinned salaciously at him as she stood and stretched out her naked body. All of her muscles ached from the night before but she savoured the fresh blush she could see on Clouds face as she did it. She smiled as she gathered up her clothes and started to dress.

"I more meant about the bruise and grazes on your back." Cloud clarified for her, indicating the marks from where her back had caught the cave wall and the bruise on the back of her shoulder where she had obviously bumped it.

"Just a few scratches, yours are a little deeper." She said sheepishly as she noticed the marks her nails had made on his skin.

"I'll live." Cloud grinned as he followed her lead and got dressed.

"I'm starving; I guess we forgot to eat yesterday." Eva realised as her stomach growled.

The still shirtless Cloud leant against the cave wall as he glanced over at her, looking to her like a model from the cover of GQ.

"I was a bit too distracted to think of food last night," Cloud grinned, his voice was soft as silk and his earlier embarrassment was seemingly forgotten.

"Well Mr Strife if you continue standing there looking at me like that I fear I may become somewhat distracted myself and I would really like to eat before I pass out." Eva teased.

Cloud grinned wickedly at her, sending tingles throughout her whole body, his eyes sparkled mischievously in the sunlight but he finished getting dressed nonetheless.

The weather outside was beautiful and already starting to get hot despite the early hour and the air carried a freshness that only comes after a heavy rain. Eva took in a deep breath of it as she left the cave.

"Shall we eat the food we brought yesterday?" Eva queried, watching him pull the bike out of the cave.

"I think we can do a little better than that, how about I make you breakfast to make up for distracting you last night"

"And there was me thinking it was I who had distracted you." Eva grinned at him.

"Are you turning me down Miss Fair?" Cloud feigned offence.

"Never," Eva smiled, "I hope you can cook though."

"I'll let you be the judge of that," Cloud replied, returning her smile.

"Do you mind if I stop off to get showered and changed first though?" Eva asked him.

"Of course not, I could do with the same to be honest," he laughed.

Eva smiled again and climbed onto the bike behind him, pulling her helmet on as she did. She savoured the chance to get her arms around him again.

Cloud pulled the bike up outside Veld's Hotel not long later.

"I'll pick you up again when you're ready, just give me a ring." Cloud called over the roar of the engine."

"Don't be daft," Eva replied. "It's only round the corner there's no point in you coming the whole way back here only to have to go back again. I can walk."

Cloud looked sceptical but he reluctantly agreed. "Just be careful, you never know who's about even at this time of day."

"I'm a big girl, I'll be fine." Eva called as she headed towards the door. "I'll see you in a bit!"

Cloud frowned as he watched her head inside before heading on to 7th Heaven.

"Where have you been!?" Tifa raged as he walked through the door. She was in the bar cleaning up for opening time and she eyed his dishevelled appearance suspiciously.

"I told you yesterday, I was out." Cloud shrugged her off.

"Out doesn't mean not coming home, you couldn't have called!?"

"Sorry Tifa." Cloud acquiesced, "My mind was... uh… elsewhere." He quickly escaped upstairs before she could quiz him further. She sure knew how to make him feel like an errant child sometimes.

Eva glanced at her back in the mirror as she finished drying her hair. Just a few grazes, nothing which would leave a mark although the bruise did smart a bit when she moved her arm. She shrugged it off as she pulled on a pair of denim shorts and a clean white tank top over her white lacy underwear and grabbed her combat boots from her case and sat on the bed to pull them on. She had just finished tying the laces when her phone rang. Eva checked the caller ID and answered, the masculine voice on the other end was soft yet authoritative.

"Hello…. Yes, everything is going well," Eva replied, "I understand, I'll keep working on it, are we any closer?" She hesitated, listening carefully to the response. "I'll be here a while then… yes, I'll make the necessary arrangements and call you back when I have the details… Yes Sir, I understand." Eva clicked the end call button and paused for a moment to consider the call, staring at her phone screen.

Eventually she shook her head clear and grabbed her keys, phone and credit card, shoving them into her small back pack and quickly putting on some mascara, not bothering with any other make up, and checking her long hair was sitting fine in the mirror before heading out the door and off in the direction of 7th heaven with the small bag slung over her shoulder.

It wasn't long before she found the bar and headed inside, it seemed empty.

"Hello?" She called out unsure as to where to go and feeling a little awkward.

"We're closed." Came a female reply as a slender, dark haired woman appeared from out the back of the bar.

"Oh, I'm just here to see Cloud," Eva smiled at her.

The woman did not smile back. "I see, well, he's busy right now."

"Oh, I'm supposed to be meeting him here, is he upstairs?" Eva asked, moving towards the stairs a little.

"I don't think he would appreciate you going up there" the woman said, standing in her way. Eva couldn't help noticing the cold look the woman was giving her as she seemed to look her up and down.

"Tifa?" Came Clouds voice from upstairs. "Is that Eva? Send her up will you please?"

Tifa's face dropped at his words and she stepped aside, her eyes never leaving Eva. "I'll be down here if either of you need anything." She feigned a smile but Eva couldn't help but think it sounded more like a warning than an offer.

Clouds room was very basic, white walls, a double bed with white sheets taking up one end of the room and a desk and filing cabinet at the other. The desk was littered with various pieces of paper and sitting on it was a shiny black laptop, a cordless phone and a picture of Cloud, Tifa and a couple of kids. There were a few other similar photos sitting on top of the filing cabinet, some featuring people she hadn't met, and behind the desk sat a cushy looking leather chair. She laughed a little when she saw the bike tyres stacked in the corner.

"Sorry about Tifa, she's a bit… protective." Cloud apologised as he appeared in the doorway behind her and leant against the doorframe, standing only in jeans with his hair a little damp from the shower.

"It's fine; I am a stranger after all." Eva shrugged.

"You don't feel like a stranger at all." Cloud admitted.

Eva smiled at him. "So what are we having for breakfast then? I'm starving."

"Pancakes," Cloud grinned, "I was just making the batter in the kitchen, hope you like them."

"Who doesn't like pancakes? Please tell me there's bacon and syrup?"

"Of course there is," Cloud laughed. "I'm not an animal."

"Oh, really? I wasn't so sure about that last night." She teased with a wicked grin.

Cloud grabbed the black tee he had left on the bed and pulled it on before pulling on his boots as well. He then led Eva into the kitchen where he had set out two places at the small table.

"Can I help?" Eva asked looking around at the clean white cabinets and counters.

"The only thing you have to do is sit down and relax, how do you like your bacon?" Cloud asked.

"Lightly cooked, nice and soft please."

Cloud smiled at her and proceeded to make the pancakes and bacon, managing to do what she never could and getting everything onto the plate at the same time warm.

"This looks lovely, thank you." She said as she drizzled some maple syrup over the stack on her plate.

"I hope the taste lives up to the looks" Cloud laughed as he put the syrup on his own.

That was delicious; I didn't have you pegged as a great cook." Eva admitted as she finished off her breakfast. "The bacon was so lean too!"

Cloud smiled appreciatively at her but didn't get to reply as Tifa came into the room to interrupt. She looked decidedly unhappy.

"What are you doing about work today? We've had a lot of calls." She asked testily.

"Already sorted, Cid is covering in the Shera." Cloud smiled at her.

"It's not fair piling your work onto Cid you know, it's your business after all" Tifa scolded.

"Cid didn't mind, he said he was glad to get out of the house for a bit, besides what's the point of working for yourself if you can't have a day or two off now and again?" Cloud countered.

"I suppose so, it's just so unlike you." Tifa pushed.

"I just rarely have anything better to do, I do just now though. I'll put a call forward to Cid on the work landline so it doesn't bother you though."

"Thank you, I appreciate the thought" Tifa smiled at him, although the smile didn't reach her eyes. "I'm just going to grab some food"

"We'll get out of your way then, there's some pancake batter left in the fridge if you want it." Cloud said as he led Eva from the kitchen towards his room again, not seeing the aggravated look on Tifa's face as he did so.

Eva sat down onto Clouds bed, relaxing and leaning against the pillows as he fiddled about with the phone on the desk, setting up the call forwarding that he'd told Tifa he would do before sitting down beside her.

"Have you done any work the last few days?" She asked him.

"Not really but it's fine. We haven't been all that busy."

"It sounded like it was busy just now." Eva persisted.

"Tifa just likes to exaggerate at times, it's covered now anyway." Cloud shrugged it off.

"I just don't want to be an inconvenience." Eva explained.

"You aren't, honestly. I'm enjoying spending time with you."

"So am I," Eva smiled up at him. "Although I don't think Tifa is so happy about it, you two aren't together or anything right?" Eva asked. "Probably a bit late to be asking that now mind" A faint blush coloured her cheeks. Cloud couldn't help but notice how attractive she was, especially when she blushed.

"No, not for a long time anyway."

"Are the kids….?"

"Ours? Oh, no! Marlene is our friend Barrett's Adoptive daughter, he works away so she stays with us, it's more stable for school and what not, both of them are actually away with Barrett at the minute." Cloud explained, "Denzel is an orphan, his parents were killed when the sector 7 plate fell, he had a pretty tough time before ending up with us."

Eva dropped her gaze when he talked about Denzel.

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked her.

"Just remembering. I was there… with work. It must have been terrible for him." Eva changed the subject after that. "So you and Tifa look after both kids?"

"Mainly Tifa, I'm away a lot with work." Cloud answered, understanding her not wanting to talk about what happened in sector 7 considering the horrific nature of it.

"Is it not awkward living together after breaking up?"

"Tifa can be a little overbearing at times but she's a pretty great person. We knew each other as kids growing up before I left Nibelheim and she looked after me when the Mako poisoning fucked me up." Cloud admitted. "Tifa put me back together."

"It must have been easy to love her for that." Eva said, her light tone hiding the small irrational pang of jealousy at that thought.

"Things just didn't work out though, I was still a mess and she couldn't bear to share me with a memory."

"I don't think she's my biggest fan." Eva admitted.

"She's just protective." Cloud assured her.

"Has she never had any other relationships since your split?"

"She's never really shown much interest in anyone except….." Cloud hesitated as though he were realising something.

"Except for you?" Eva offered.

Cloud nodded. "That hadn't really occurred to me until just now."

"At least it explains why I'm not her favourite person."

"Sorry about that." Cloud smiled sheepishly at her before changing the subject. "Have you decided how long you're staying then?"

"About that, it was always work dependant, my duration here." Eva replied, noting how Clouds face fell a little as he clearly thought she was about to say she was leaving. "I got a call from work before I came here though letting me know that I had no cases for the foreseeable future and I have nowhere else to be so I'm here pretty indefinitely I guess."

Cloud couldn't help the smile on his face. "What is it exactly you do for work anyway?" he asked to try and cover his pleasure at her staying. "I mean you know what I do"

"We seem to be doing this whole getting to know each other thing backwards." Eva laughed.

"I'm nothing if not unconventional." Cloud smiled at her, "So humour me."

"I, uhm...," Eva hesitated. "I track down and help ex-SOLDIER members…"

"How do you mean?" Cloud asked, perplexed.

"Well, when ShinRa fell and took SOLDIER with it, a lot of them were left jobless and down on their luck. My job is to seek individuals out when I'm assigned to them, get them rehabilitation if necessary, Mako addiction is quite common amongst them and more than a few were left with PTSD and or depression and for those able I help them find work which suits their skills."

Cloud looked at her for a long moment. "I never really thought about what happened to them all."

"You had your own problems." Eva said quietly. Cloud nodded, clearly lost in thought. "It's quiet at the minute though, no assignments. Hence I'm here in Edge. With you."

"I'm glad you are." Cloud admitted quietly, looking into her eyes as he said it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait guys, I had life stuff to deal with. Hop y'all enjoy. Cheers for the reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Eva and Cloud had lain in comfortable silence for a while before Cloud broke it.

"How about we head into Midgar today? We could visit the old sector 5 church? Zack liked it there." He offered.

"I'd like that." Eva smiled at him, "Thank you."

"For what?" Cloud asked, perplexed.

"Everything, you've been really great."

"I kinda feel like I've taken advantage if I'm honest." Cloud admitted.

"Of me? How?" It was Eva's turn to be confused.

"Well last night, I knew you were upset and I probably shouldn't have, well, you know."

Eva laughed. "Cloud, I'm a grown woman. I am quite capable of making my own decisions. If I hadn't wanted it as much as you, you'd have known about it."

Cloud looked at her for a long moment as if judging her sincerity before laughing it off. "Okay, let's go then before it gets much later."

"After you." Eva laughed allowing him to lead her down the stairs and towards the front door. Tifa was behind the bar serving the few customers that were in this early.

"Going already Eva?" Tifa asked in a barely pleasant tone but it was Cloud who answered.

"We're just heading out on the bike; I'll be back later at some point"

"Ride safe" Tifa smiled warmly at him, her gaze cooling towards Eva as Cloud turned away. Eva just smiled back at her as they left, the last thing she needed was a fight with a jealous ex.

It didn't take long for them to get to the church in Midgar's ruins and Cloud pulled the bike up outside the doors.

"I'm surprised this place is still standing." Eva mused taking in the battered building with its damaged roof and crumbling brickwork.

"Some things are built to last I guess." Cloud smiled ruefully as he pushed open one of the heavy dark wood doors.

The inside of the church had fared as badly as the outside with half the ceiling having collapsed, broken pews strewn about and a large crater filled with water and flower petals at the front of the church below where the altar would have been. It was on the other side of the water from them, in place of the altar, that the bright gleam of sunlight off the polished steel of a large sword caught her eye. The sword was embedded into the stone and surrounded by flowers. It was her brothers. She was sure of it.

"Zack's sword." She breathed, shocked. Without even thinking she had waded through the water to the other side and climbed up beside the sword, careful not to tread on any of the flowers. Eva ran her hand tentatively along its hilt. "You put this here?"

Cloud nodded. "It was up on that ledge originally, where he died. I thought this was a more appropriate tribute though. He was happy here with her."

"Aerith? He talked about her, the girl with the flowers. He used to bring me some when I was upset or if he'd been away. Sometimes he just liked to surprise me. He knew I loved them." Tears were running down her face now as she sank down beside the sword, her legs dangling into the water. Cloud kept his distance at the other side of the pool. "I feel so close to him here, you know? I don't just mean in this church, I mean the whole place. I kind of feel like he's still here, like he hasn't really left."

"He hasn't, not really. Not while people still remember him." Cloud mused quietly.

Eva watched the expression on his face as he gazed at the flower petals floating on the calm surface of the pool.

"It's not Zack you remember here though, is it?"

Cloud shook his head silently, not looking up at her.

"You loved her too. Aerith. She's the memory Tifa couldn't share you with."

Cloud looked up to find Eva standing in front of him. He had been so lost in his own thoughts he hadn't heard her move. Yet there she was, her bright blue eyes locked on his. "Now you know what a mess I am." He said as he broke eye contact with her and looked away.

"It doesn't change anything."

Cloud looked back up at her in surprise.

"Everyone has skeletons in the closet," Eva continued slowly, "baggage they just can't seem to leave behind. Especially after all that has happened. It's what makes us who we are. It's what makes us interesting. I believe that it is our past which defines our present but that doesn't mean it gets to dictate our future. That's up to us and how we deal with the past."

Cloud couldn't take his eyes off her, this girl he had only known a few days yet he felt he'd known her a lifetime. Or was it just that he had known Zack and their similarities were confusing him into projecting that on to her? At this point he wasn't sure he even cared.

"I guess we both have memories to contend with." Cloud replied.

"Leaves us on an even playing field though" She wanted to reach up and kiss him but this was not the place, it held too many memories for him of Aerith. And it would be tactless of her to do it. Instead she took his hand and led him towards a dry place to sit in the sun where she could dry off.

"Where will you stay while you're in Edge?" Cloud pondered a little while later. "You can't stay at the hotel indefinitely surely?"

"No, I don't think so, it wouldn't be very practical. I'll rent somewhere I suppose. A little apartment maybe."

"That will be expensive I'm sure, considering you're not working."

"I still get paid a retainers fee, just not as much as if I was actually on a case." Eva explained. "Usually I'd go back home if I'm completely honest, but like I said, I like it here, I feel closer to Zack. And you."

Cloud smiled a little, "I can help you look for somewhere if you want? I'm glad you're staying if I'm honest."

"That would be great," Eva laughed, "I'm still not sure whereabouts I should be looking and where I should be avoiding."

They continued laughing and chatting for a while before Cloud realised it was getting dark outside. "Shit." He cursed, "We need to go, the ruins are dangerous in the dark. Stay Close" Cloud took her hand and lead her out to get his bike. Unfortunately pacing between them and the bike were three large monsters, obviously drawn by the noise they had been making inside the church. Cloud cursed under his breath as he reached instinctively round to his back for his sword only to find it wasn't there. He had been so distracted he had let his judgement lapse and forgotten to strap it on before leaving. Bad enough but he'd also let them stay out here long enough to put them in this situation. He was furious with himself for putting her at risk. He could feel the panic rising as the thought of his weakness getting Eva killed, as he felt it had both Zack and Aerith, crossed his mind. He needed to get to the other blades in the bike somehow.

Cloud was startled from his thoughts by a swish and clicking noise, he turned to Eva in time to see her pulling an Electro mag rod from her backpack and snapping it out to its full length with a swipe of her arm causing it to emit a few faint blue sparks. This was not what he had expected but he pushed the shock aside for now. "My swords are in the bike," He called softly to her so as not to catch the attention of one of the large prowling jackal like creatures.

"I'll draw them off while you grab them." Eva answered.

"Eva, no…" Cloud started to protest but it was too late. Eva took off running, catching the nearest creature hard on its flank with the nightstick. She caught it by surprise and it was destroyed by the large voltage of electricity she managed to send through it but its dying screams were enough to alert the other two and bring them down hard on her tail as she sprinted off, giving Cloud the chance he needed to grab one of the blades from the bike. This he did quickly as he jumped on the bike and accelerated after them. He caught up with the slower of the two creatures when the sound of the bikes engine brought its attention onto him and it turned to face him, leaving the other to pursue Eva. The creature lunged at him causing him to swerve the bike, not quite quickly enough though as he felt a claw rake across his bicep. It had just landed from its attack and was turning to lunge again when Cloud accelerated forward, catching it with his sword as it leapt and obliterating it into dust.

Eva could hear the roar of the bikes engine nearby as she reached a dead end at a collapsed building which blocked her path. "Shit." She cursed aloud, turning to face the approaching creature. At this distance she could see the saliva drip from its fangs and watch its tongue flick out to taste the air. The creatures' eyes were like black holes that could gaze into her sole and they terrified her with their hypnotic emptiness. She lashed out at it with the Electro mag rod, barely missing and narrowly avoiding the counter swipe it made. One slash of those treacherous claws and it was lights out. Eva swung at the creature again, grazing it slightly and causing it to convulse from the electro current but not significantly enough to do any real damage. In fact she could have sworn that it looked more pissed at her than it had previously. Eva lashed out again trying unsuccessfully to catch it off guard, it lunged at her in return and as she tried to get out of the way she caught her foot on a raised slab of pavement and hit the cement ground hard, knocking the air from her lungs. The creature was on top of her in less than a second, pinning her down and ready to strike. She closed her eyes waiting for the blow to come but instead felt the weight lift from her and heard the screams of the creature as it died.

Eva opened her eyes to see Clouds blue ones looking down at her worriedly; his bike was sitting a little bit away. She hadn't even heard it approach. "Are you okay? Did it get you anywhere?" Cloud asked, his voice was gruff but it was betrayed by the softness in his eyes as he knelt down beside her.

"I…. hate….. Shadow Creepers…." Eva panted, slightly out of breath.

Cloud laughed a little in spite of himself. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

Eva shook her head, "Just a few scratches and probably bruises, from falling." Cloud helped pull her to her feet. "You're bleeding though," She said when she noticed his arm and the blood dripping down it.

"I'll be fine, we have to go, others will have heard, they'll be drawn to us." He pulled her over to the bike, steadying her a little when she stumbled and racing off back towards Edge when they were both on. Eva shivered and held tighter to Cloud as she heard the howls of more Shadow Creepers in the darkness behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and messages and stuff, really makes my day. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Cloud drove slower than usual on the way hone and Eva was sure the wound on his arm was bothering him more than he was letting on.

"Are you okay?" She asked when they finally got back to Edge and had stopped at some traffic lights.

Cloud only nodded and Eva noticed the tense set of his jaw and felt the tension in his body as she held on to him. She got off the bike when they pulled up outside the bar but Cloud didn't follow. Eva turned to find out what was wrong but realised Cloud had his eyes closed and his face was contorted in pain and covered with a thin sheen of sweat. The muscles in his arms were taut as he struggled to stay upright on the bike, holding tightly to the handle bars.

She saw his arm give under his weight and rushed forward to grab him before he hit the pavement. Helping him from the bike and supporting him with her body she helped him inside the bar.

"Help me," she called out to a panic stricken Tifa who stood behind the bar. Tifa was on his other side in seconds and helped Eva get cloud up the stairs and into the bathroom. They lay him on the floor with his back propped against the bath for support.

"What happened?" Tifa demanded glaring at Eva.

"Shadow creepers, one caught his arm with its claws." Eva Explained, "We need a Medi kit"

Tifa pulled one from the cabinet below the sink. "He's still bleeding pretty badly, did this happen in the city? He's burning up too." concern marred her face.

"No, no it was in Midgar, it should have stopped bleeding so badly, it wasn't all that deep." Eva grabbed the edge of Clouds sleeve on his injured arm and tore it open to get a better look at the wound. "Shit" she cursed when she saw the slice in his fair skin. Blood was still seeping profusely from the wound and the edges were a deep angry red colour. Eva looked up at Clouds face, now soaked with perspiration, his hair damp and clinging to it and knew immediately what had happened. She had seen it before.

"Tell me what's wrong, dammit!" Tifa demanded loudly and Eva realised she had been asking her over and over the last few moments while Eva had been in shock.

"Sorry, shit, it's poison, he's been poisoned. Moving about has sped up its spread around his body. We need to get him cooled down" Cloud moaned in pain and mumbled something incoherent. His vulnerability threatened to send her into a panic but Eva shut out her emotions and fell back on her training, grabbing Clouds shirt at the neck and tearing it to reveal the skin on his chest which was flushed pink from his high temperature. "Grab some ice, ill fill the bath with cold water." She ordered her voice steadier and more authoritative now than it had been before. Tifa ran to get the ice; she was clearly worried about Cloud if she wasn't arguing about being given orders.

Eva filled the bath about half full and when Tifa returned they lifted Cloud into the water, he groaned in agony at being moved and Eva suspected that even their touch was enough to aggravate his now super-heated and oversensitive skin. She blocked those thoughts out as she watched Tifa pour the ice in around Cloud. Eva used the few minutes it took Tifa to work out what to do next. They were going to need a generic Anti venom to counteract the venom from the Shadow Creeper. It was expensive though and rarely used so she doubted Tifa would have any lying about, she dug through the medi kit just in case though.

"What are you looking for?" Tifa asked, her voice was strained and Eva could tell she was worried.

"Is this all the medical supplies you have here?" Eva asked, her tone clipped, she didn't have time to worry about Tifas feelings right now.

"Yes, why? What do you need?" Tifa asked.

Eva made to move past her and out the door, having made up her mind about their only course of action, but Tifa grabbed her wrist stopping her. Eva looked down pointedly at the hand which held her arm, barely managing to keep her temper in check at the unwanted contact.

"Let me go." Eva growled.

"I want to know what's going on" Tifa argued, tightening her grip.

"Right now I'm trying to save his life, I don't have time to spoon feed you information. So if you'd kindly let the hell go and let me do it, then I might explain it to you after." Eva's voice was barely above a whisper but it was clear to Tifa from her tone that she would not be pushed on this matter right now so Tifa dropped her wrist and moved to sit beside Clouds head on the edge of the bath, stroking his hair gently sending a little pang of jealousy through her stomach.

"Eva…" Cloud mumbled just as she was heading out. Eva hesitated and looked towards Cloud then up to Tifa, the iciness in the glare Tifa had levelled at her let her know exactly how Tifa felt without her uttering a word.

Eva walked out to the front of the bar and into the cool night air, pulling out her phone as she did so and dialling a number from memory, speaking when a male voice greeted her sleepily from the other end.

"Hello…" Eva greeted him, "I need a favour… a generic anti-venom… No I'm fine….yes, I'll owe you one for this… I need it here an hour ago, be quick… yes I'll be outside the bar waiting." Eva hung up the phone shoving it back into her pocket and leaning against the wall to wait.

The big black SUV pulled up outside not ten minutes later and Eva walked to the driver side window that had been rolled down for her. The redhead inside held out a little black neoprene case for her to take. "Between us, yeah?" Eva asked as she took it from his hand.

"You owe me, yo!" The redhead replied.

Eva reached across him, taking the cigarette from his mouth and took a long draw before handing it back. She exhaled the smoke and watched it swirl into the air before levelling him with her gaze "Don't I always?"

The redhead laughed a little at her words, giving her a wicked grin before rolling up the window and speeding off.

Eva hurried back inside and up the stairs to Cloud and Tifa again. Sitting on the floor silently she opened the little case, revealing a vial of clear liquid, a syringe and needles. She quickly assembled the needle to the syringe and drew up the anti-venom from the vile, flicking the syringe barrel to move the little air bubbles to the top and expelling them with a small pump of the syringe.

Eva moved to Cloud, finding a vein quickly and was about to inject him when Tifa stopped her.

"How do I know this will work? How can I trust you!?" Tifa asked, her hand once again on Eva's wrist.

Eva met Tifa's gaze with a cold stare. She was really trying her patience. "Do you have any other options?" Tifa hesitated a moment before releasing Eva reluctantly. "That's what I thought" Eva muttered under her breath as she injected the clear liquid into Cloud's arm.

"Now what?" Tifa asked, her gaze not leaving Cloud.

Eva checked Clouds temperature before answering. "First help me get him out of here; I don't want his temperature dropping too low not to mention the cold will slow his heart rate and consequently the anti-venoms effect." Tifa did as Eva asked and then went to grab some extra towels to dry Cloud off, returning not long after with towels and a pair of Clouds sweat pants so he wouldn't be left in his soaked jeans.

Eva starting drying cloud off with the towels with Tifa watching like a hawk until the phone started ringing downstairs. "You should get that, Cloud will be fine." Eva assured her. Tifa scowled and stalked from the room to answer the call. Eva used her absence as a chance to carefully change Cloud into the sweat pants, it was probably best for his male ego that he was unconscious as she imagined needing this much help would probably embarrass him. When he was dry and changed Eva leant him back against the edge of the bath and cleaned and dressed the wound on his arm, the redness had already begun to fade and the bleeding had stopped.

When Tifa returned they carefully moved him into his bed to rest. When they had him in bed Tifa turned to Eva, "I want to know what the hell happened, now!" She ordered.

"Fine," Eva led Tifa out into the hallway, leaving the door ajar so they could still keep an eye on Cloud. She didn't want to risk disturbing him. "What do you want to know?"

"How the hell this happened, Shadow Creepers aren't venomous so how the hell did Cloud get in this state, unless of course it was someone and not something which caused it." Tifa eyed Eva suspiciously.

Eva sighed. "Shadow Creepers aren't generally venomous, you're right, but ShinRa, or Hojo rather, was using them in his experiments. Poison was one of those experiments. He used a concoction of snake venom to get the effects he wanted, a neurotoxin that would attack the brain and nervous system and that would stop blood clotting properly at the wound site. He wound up with Shadow Creepers that had poison claws and fangs. Trainee SOLDIER operatives were always getting poisoned when he had them test out his experiments, so I'd seen the wounds and symptoms before. Then a batch escaped, a few civilians got hurt, and the program was shut down. The escaped experiments were all supposed to have been killed though. Hell they weren't even supposed to be able to breed!"

Tifa looked at Eva silently for a minute, considering all she had just told her. "You know an awful lot about ShinRa." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"My brother was a SOLDIER first class." Eva countered.

"Where did you get the anti-venom so quickly, it's hardly common" Tifa pushed.

"I called in a damn favour," Eva snapped, "What is this? The Spanish Inquisition? I saved his life, isn't that enough for you?"

"His life wouldn't even be in danger if it wasn't for you!" Tifa yelled.

"I didn't drag him out there today!" Eva snapped back.

"Yeah well, it still stands that if you weren't here he wouldn't have been out there!" Tifa said coldly, "I don't think we need any more of your help, you can go back to where you came from now." Tifa grabbed Eva's arm to lead her out but it was the last straw for Eva.

Eva used Tifa's own grip on her arm against her, she switched the grip, catching Tifa off guard and using it to shove her front against the wall and pin her, twisting Tifas arm up behind her back. Tifa struggled to get free but Eva pulled her arm up tighter making Tifa wince and stop.

"I think I'll wait here until I know he's okay, thanks all the same." Eva said quietly next to Tifas ear, her voice was soft but there was no mistaking the commanding tone, "And don't ever touch me like that again."

They were interrupted by Cloud groaning in pain and sounds of movement from his room. Eva immediately let Tifa go and moved to see if Cloud was okay, she had her hand on the door handle when Tifa spoke to her.

"You fight like a Turk." Tifa spat.

Eva looked up at her meeting her intense gaze "I dated one once." She said simply before pushing the door open and going inside.

Cloud was attempting to sit up when they entered and Eva sat down beside him, coaxing him to lie back down. "You need to rest." She insisted, "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a freight train." Cloud managed, his voice weak and barely audible, "Are you okay?"

Eva smiled at him, "Hardly a scratch, thanks to you."

"You had me so worried Cloud" Tifa interrupted.

Cloud looked over at her as though realising for the first time that she was there.

"Sorry," He mumbled before looking back to Eva, "What happened?"

"Tomorrow, you need to rest, I'll come back to check on you then and explain everything, I promise." Eva said, standing to go now that she knew he was safe but for the fourth time that night she felt a hand grasp her arm, albeit weakly. She looked down at Clouds fingers on her skin.

"Stay." He whispered.

Eva looked towards Tifa whose face had become an emotionless mask the back at Cloud. She didn't want to cause more trouble between them than she already had tonight. "I'm soaked and filthy, I need to change." She insisted, knowing she wouldn't get to sleep at the hotel for worrying about him.

"There are clothes in the drawer beside you. Stay. Please."

Eva nodded as she looked at him, unable to refuse him when he was this vulnerable. It would probably be a day or two before the neurotoxins left him completely and he was strong enough to get about again. His head was probably all over the place and she didn't want to make it worse.

Eva looked around again after grabbing a tee shirt and shorts from the drawer and realised that Tifa was gone and the door was closed. She must have left while they spoke. After she had changed and turned the light off she crawled carefully into the bed beside him, letting him rest his head on her. He was still slightly feverish to the touch she noted.

"Thank you," He mumbled, barely coherent.

"For what?" She frowned.

"Helping me"

Eva wrapped her arms around him lightly, careful not to make him too much warmer. All was silent for a while and she assumed he was asleep so he startled her when he spoke, his voice low and his speech not very clear so she could hardly hear him.

"My Mother always said I should find an older girl who would take care of me."

He was asleep or unconscious again within seconds, leaving Eva to think about what he had said. She couldn't help but feel guilty, like Tifa had said, this was her fault.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long to update, I was on holiday, then going through a break up so I got a bit behind.**

**Hope you all enjoy, thanks to all the followers/favorites/reviewers. Means a lot. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Eva woke early the next morning; it took her a moment to remember where she was and to realize she was wrapped up in Clouds arms. Reluctantly she carefully disentangled herself from him, trying not to wake him in the process. She quickly dressed in her shorts from the previous day but decided to keep his tee shirt on as hers was far worse for wear than her shorts, both were covered in a mixture of dirt, dust and dried blood.

When she was ready Eva checked placed her hand on Clouds head to check his temperature and, deciding it was fine, headed out into the hallway, quietly closing the door behind her. She felt bad for leaving Cloud without saying goodbye but he needed to rest and she needed to go home to wash and change amongst other things. Eva crossed Tifa's path as she headed down the stairs into the main bar, aside from the cold glare Tifa barely acknowledged her presence. Staying the night with Cloud must have really stung. Eva continued out the door and out into the warm morning air, it was going to be a scorcher today as even at this time the heat was barely tolerable.

The short walk back to the hotel seemed like an age as she got lost in her thoughts about the things Cloud had said the previous night. He was barely lucid at the time so she doubted he would remember but she would and it weighed heavily on her mind. He liked her. A lot. Eva surprised herself by realizing the feeling was mutual, the panic she had felt the previous night when she realized he may die had paid testament to that. She hadn't let on to Tifa just how close he had come to actually dying. Eva had seen Soldier operatives infected with a lot less venom who got the anti-venom a lot faster die a lot easier. Clouds Strength and Fight had surprised her in fact, she hadn't believed all the stories she had heard about him from her colleagues.

Eva shook the thoughts from her mind as she pulled her door keys from her pocket, using the residents only entrance at the side was far easier than walking around the building and through the lobby. The hallways were deserted as she headed to her room, making sure to lock the door behind her with the deadbolt. Immediately she tossed all of her stuff on the bed before pulling off her boots and shorts, leaving her in just Clouds tee shirt and her underwear. Eva grabbed a couple of fresh towels and hung them across the rail in the bathroom before turning on the shower to let it heat up a little and then standing in front of the mirror above the sink and scrutinising her appearance. The bags under her eyes made her look as though she hadn't slept in days and the faint bruise which graced her jawbone wasn't helping. Luckily it was very faint.

Pulling Clouds tee shirt over her head, she tossed it onto the rail beside the towels and moved to stand in front of the shower. She unclipped her bar and let it fall to the floor at her feet before sliding her underwear down her smooth, slender legs and letting them pool at her feet before stepping out of them and into the stream of water from the shower and pulling the glass screen closed behind her, letting the hot water wash away all the previous days dirt, grime and even blood.

His blood.

Eva closed her eyes against the sight, bracing her hands against the tiles, dropping her head down and leaning forward, letting all her worries melt away under the relentless rhythm the water was beating on her back. It massaged her aching muscles and stung some of the new grazes she had acquired but it was a welcome pain, distracting her from her wayward thoughts. She stood this way for a long way before grabbing the shower gel and massaging it around her body, watching the now clear water wash the suds down the drain. After shampooing and conditioning her hair Eva turned off the shower and stepped out of it, wrapping herself up in the larger towel and putting the smaller around her hair before heading back into the main room. Eva sat on the bed and started towel drying her hair when her phone started ringing.

"Hello Sir" She said after reading the caller ID and answering the call. "Sorry I didn't check in, there was an incident… It's been sorted but we need a clean-up team to check out Midgar's remains, especially around the sector 5 area…. I understand we're short staffed but I spotted some rogue experiments around that area…. Yes Sir, Hojo's. The Shadow Creepers…. Thank you, did you get my messages about needing more long term accomm…. A job? Where?...How long?... And the accommodations will be arranged while I'm away?... Yes, I understand. I'm on my way."

Eva dropped the phone on the bed when the line went dead. She dried her hair quickly and pulled it up into a ponytail, changing into her bike leathers and throwing her work uniform into her black backpack along with any other essentials she thought she might need.

She was about to leave when she had a sudden thought. Cloud. She grabbed her phone from her bag and hit dial on his number, it rang a few times before it was picked up.

"Hello Eva. Cloud's still asleep." Came Tifa's voice on the other end.

_Shit_, Eva thought.

"Can I help you?" Tifa persisted.

"Look Tifa, I have to go out of town for a few days for work. Could you just let Cloud know for me?" Eva said quickly.

"Sure." Tifa replied quickly, startling Eva. She had at least expected Tifa to put up a little bit of a fight but she didn't have time right now so she just mumbled thanks and hung up, shoving the phone back into her bag, grabbing her helmet and racing out the door.

"Tifa, I feel fine." Cloud argued with the dark haired woman in front of the door who was stopping him from leaving.

"It has only been a week, you need to rest!" Tifa stayed firm.

"I need to work." Cloud growled, having spent the last seven days mostly in bed in agony, topped by the fact that Eva had disappeared off the face of the earth without so much as a word, his patience was wearing thin.

Cloud, you know that Cid and Barrett have it under control. Barrett loves having a reason to stick around and see Marlene more and Cid likes having something to do with that damned airship." Tifa insisted.

"Tifa..." Cloud started to protest but she cut him off.

"Cloud you know damn well that you are more of a liability than a help right now, look how exhausted even coming down the stairs has you!" Tifa yelled a little more harshly than she meant, then added more quietly, "Please don't argue with me on this."

Cloud sighed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration before turning and storming back up the stairs and throwing himself down into the seat behind his desk. He knew Tifa was right. He did feel better but he was still weak from the poison, even the stairs had caused a thin sheen of sweat to breakout over his skin. It was still frustrating though to be stuck inside although truth be told it was Eva's absence and continued radio silence that bothered him the most and stuck inside he had nothing to do but think about it.

He had let her in. He had let her get close to him, closer than anyone had got in a very long time. Hell he'd slept with her! Letting anyone get this close was so hard for him and he was surprised at how quickly he had let her in. He felt differently about Eva though, a connection, they shared Zack's loss, she understood what it was like to go through the hell of losing someone close to you and come out fighting on the other side. He had felt more alive in the short time he had spent with her than he had since his Mother, Zack and then Aerith were taken away, one after the other with nothing he could do to stop it happening. He had felt useless then and he felt something similar again now that Eva had gone too. She may not have died but she had gone and he hadn't gotten a chance to try and stop her. He couldn't help but think bitterly that after everything, was he not entitled to even a semblance of a happy life?

In a rage Cloud kicked out at his desk, slamming his boot into it and causing it to jerk backwards suddenly and the contents on top of it to shudder. A few loose pens rolled to the floor and Cloud swore then bent to pick them up with a sigh of annoyance. That's when he noticed the edge of something black just visible below the desk now that it had moved backwards a bit. Pulling it out from below the desk he discovered it was his phone which he had assumed he'd lost during the fight with the shadow creepers or somewhere along the line.

Cloud pressed the on button but the battery was dead, or it was broken. He got up from the desk and moved to his bed to plug it into his charger to find out which. After letting it charge for a moment he tried the power button again. Nothing happened. He slammed it down onto the bedside cabinet in a rage. Nothing seemed to be going his way today. He was about to pull the charger out of it when the backlight flashing on startled him. The network logo was flashing upon the screen as it booted up, it must have been deader than he had assumed. Whilst he waited for the sim card to initialise he realised the phone had been set to completely silent and he changed the profile back to vibrate.

Once the sim card was ready and the phone had found signal it started bussing with numerous notifications. Some game requests from Yuffie and the kids, a few spam emails and some missed calls and messages. Most of the messages were from Eva's phone although there were a couple from a number he didn't recognise. Cloud moved on to checking the messages. A few from Eva, one from the number he didn't recognise and another from Vincent Valentine. Clouds face contorted in confusion, what could Vincent want? He didn't normally text; he preferred to simply turn up. He opened the message first.

_**Heard reports of an increase in Turk activity and sightings in the area. Don't know what they're up to but will keep an eye on the situation and keep you informed.**_

Cloud groaned audibly. In his experience the Turks being around meant nothing but trouble. Even if they weren't necessarily causing it they always seemed to be around it. He wasn't sure whether it followed them or they followed it but either way it rarely meant good news for him.

Resigning himself to pushing it to the back of his mind until he knew whether anything was actually going on, Cloud opened Eva's first message from the start of the week.

**_Hey Cloud, hope you got the message I left with Tifa about having to leave for work for a few days. Didn't want to wake you when I left. Hope you're feeling a little better soon. See you when I get back. _**

**_Eva x_**

Cloud frowned. She had told Tifa to tell him? Tifa hadn't even mentioned that she spoke to Eva at all! He opened the next message, dated two days after her first.

**_Hey Cloud, I guess you're still pretty out of it or whatever. Just letting you know we've been delayed here, don't know yet when I'll be home. Maybe the end of the week. Feel Better._**

**_Eva x_**

That was the last message he had from her, the two missed calls from her phone were from the same day as the second message and from the morning after. The next message was from a number he didn't recognise, it was from the same day as Eva's last missed call, except it was from the evening not the morning. Cloud opened it.

**_Hey, it's Eva. Broke my phone today at work and had to borrow a friends phone to let you know. Hope you're okay, I'm getting worried that I haven't heard from you._**

**_Eva._**

The Message had been sent just after he had missed the call from the same number and there was a call from the same number from only a few hours ago.

So she hadn't just left. Cloud was furious at Tifa. He could hear her downstairs in the bar stocking up. Ignoring the painful protest of every muscle in his body he forced himself up off the bed and back down the stairs to confront her.

"Why didn't you tell me Eva had told you where she was going!?" Cloud fumed at her.

"She didn't" Tifa shrugged it off, her face as cool as ever.

"Don't lie, Tifa, she messaged me to let me know she'd asked you to tell me. Not to mention where I found my phone!" Cloud said quietly, his voice soft but menacing.

"She said she was away with work, she didn't tell me where she was going." Tifa insisted, "Also maybe your phone fell and got kicked under the desk when we were struggling to help you Cloud, how should I know!"

"Don't play coy Tifa," Cloud said, frustrated with her now, "And I never told you where I found the phone."

"Oh Cloud, don't be so paranoid!" Tifa ranted back at him, "Have I not been busy looking after you and the kids, making sure your business runs smoothly and running this place on my own! It slipped my mind that she had called, so sue me!"

Cloud was about to reply when the sound of someone clearing their throat from the doorway of the bar stopped him. He turned towards the door to see who had made the noise and was startled by the figure standing there in black slacks and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up due to the heat. She looked every inch the professional with her dark hair pulled up into a ponytail and her bright blue eyes boring into his.

"Eva." He breathed. He hadn't expected to see her standing there.

"Oh, so you are still alive then," Eva quipped, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at him. "Am I interrupting?" Her voice was as cool as the look on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a little transition chapter, next bit will be up soon, cheers for reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

"Eva" Cloud spluttered, shocked to see her standing there.

Tifa's face soured visibly upon seeing Eva standing in the doorway.

"Back so soon" Tifa called in a bored tone.

"Oh, not for long." Eva replied coolly.

"You're leaving again?" Cloud asked, his voice low.

"You would know all of this had you bothered to return my calls or messages." Eva's voice was emotionless, mirroring the blank stare on her face.

"My phone was missing." Cloud shot a pointed look at Tifa who at least had the good grace to look away. He made to move towards Eva who still stood in the doorway but stumbled a little, suddenly feeling exhausted and light headed from all of the exertion.

Eva rushed forward to take his arm and steady him, her face softening as she looked up into his blue eyes. "You need to rest." She insisted, cutting him off when he started to protest. "Cloud, you need to rest if you actually want to recover. That's why I arranged a trip to the Costa Del Sol. Relaxing in the sun will do you good and I thought it would be good to spend some time together away from this place and all the memories."

"A trip?" Cloud asked, not quite believing it.

"Yes Cloud, a trip. Sun, Sea and relaxing on the beach with a cocktail or five, need any more of an explanation?" Eva laughed.

"I know what a trip is." Cloud frowned at her teasing.

"I thought it might help you relax and recover, if you want to go that is." Eva explained.

"For how long?" Tifa interjected

"A week, two weeks, whatever we want really or however long it takes Cloud to feel better." Eva looked up at Cloud to gauge his reaction.

"Sounds perfect," Cloud grinned down at her.

"You can't just leave! What about work?!" Tifa fumed.

"You said it yourself Tif', I'm more of a liability than an asset at the minute and Cid and Barrett have it under control." Cloud smiled at Tifa, using her own words against her and Eva couldn't fail to miss the annoyance on her face.

"What do I owe you for the trip? It must have cost a fortune." Cloud asked, turning back to Eva.

"Don't be silly, it's a treat and besides it's a perk of the job. Compensation for being called out at such short notice and for my accommodation not being sorted out yet." Eva explained.

"Your work are sorting you out with somewhere to live whilst you aren't working?" Cloud asked, confused.

Eva blinked up at Cloud for a moment. "My, ehm, boss owns an apartment in the area and I did him a favour by offering to rent it for a while, unfortunately it's being renovated at the minute. It's a bit behind schedule though and won't be ready for another week at the soonest so he's letting me misuse company property while I wait for it to be ready, we keep apartments in Costa Del Sol to help with the rehabilitation of the likes of the Ex-Soldier members I help." Eva explained quickly.

"okay, I just didn't like the idea of you spending so much on this." Cloud smiled.

"It's fine," Eva smiled back at him, "Why don't you go pack a bag and we can head to the airport, the company jet should be sitting about doing nothing anyway, I'll ring ahead and let them know."

Cloud tilted her chin up and kissed her lips lightly, "Thank you," he whispered before heading upstairs, leaving Eva in a bit of a daze.

Tifa snapped her out of it.

"That must be some job you have with perks like that. Trips to Costa Del Sol, accommodation on demand, company jets… Who did you say you worked for again?" Tifa asked.

"I didn't, it's no one you would have heard of though, we like to stay under the radar." Eva answered calmly.

"Try me, you might be surprised." Tifa insisted.

"What is your problem Tifa? Are you so jealous you can't stand to see him happy with anyone or is it just me you have a problem with?" Eva countered, her voice low.

"Jealous? Of you? Don't insult me, Cloud and I have more history together than you could ever hope to have with him."

"That's the problem with history, Tifa, it's in the past. I much prefer to have a future than a history personally," Eva retaliated.

"I don't trust you, not one bit. I'm not buying your grieving sister act and I'll be keeping an eye on you, just you remember that." Tifa threatened quietly.

"Clichéd and delusional," Eva said in a bored tone. "Look Tifa, I get why you're jealous, Cloud is, well, I don't need to tell you, but you have to let it go. For his sake if not your own."

Cloud appeared at the bottom of the stairs bringing an end to the conversation. He looked visibly exhausted so Eva rushed over to grab his bag and help him outside.

"Say goodbye to everyone for me and tell Marlene and Denzel I'll bring them something home." Cloud called to Tifa as they headed out the door, he was still too annoyed with her to give her a proper goodbye.

"Nice car," Cloud quipped when he saw the big black SUV sitting outside the bar.

"Thanks," Eva grinned at him as she leant against the passenger side door, "I guess my job isn't so bad really."

"You must do a helluva job," Cloud teased. "Is that your uniform you're wearing?" he motioned to her black slacks and white shirt. "looks so familiar for some reason."

"One suit looks much like another I guess." Eva pulled the passenger door open, revealing a plush black leather interior, "Ready to go?"

They drove in comfortable silence for a while before Cloud broke it.

"Thank you, by the way."

"What for?" Eva asked.

"For saving my life."

"Don't thank me," She sighed, "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been out there in the first place."

"I go there a lot, it could have happened at any time regardless of whether or not you were there. Without you I probably wouldn't have recovered though."

Eva reached across and took his hand, squeezing it lightly. "You should try and get some rest, the airport is a while away and you look exhausted." Eva said softly.

"I feel like all I do is sleep at the minute." Cloud sighed.

"It'll take time to recover, you're lucky to be alive at all." Eva insisted.

"Lucky you were there."

"Well, hopefully some sun, sea, sand and relaxation will help." Eva started but when she turned to look at Cloud she realised he had already fallen asleep and she smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's short, content over quantity right? Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 9

Eva leant on the railings of the balcony overlooking the sea. The waves sparkled with the light from the slowly setting sun and the sea breeze caused the curtains to billow in the doorway behind her and the water drops from her wet hair to cool her warm, sun bronzed skin as they trickled down her back.

The sound of the crashing waves and the birdsong from the nearby palm trees had lulled her into a daze and she hadn't heard Clouds approach from behind. She was startled from her reverie by his strong arms encircling her waist, pulling her tight against his warm, hard chest. His soft lips on her neck contrasted perfectly with the prickly feeling his stubble caused, leaving her skin sensitive and she tilted her head to the side to give him better access, a slight smile gracing her face as she enjoyed the feeling. Eva relaxed against him, letting him support her weight.

"I didn't know you were awake" She mumbled as he continued kissing her neck.

"I like you in this." Cloud whispered against her skin, his warm breath tickling her neck as his hand tugged lightly at the edge of her white bikini which emphasized her tanned skin. He resumed his kisses, trailing them down her shoulder as his hands explored the exposed skin of her stomach.

"Someone seems to be feeling better." Eva murmured.

Cloud turned her to face him without loosening his grip on her waist and ran his fingers lightly up and down her spine sending shivers through her, the sight of him standing there shirtless in a pair of light sweats which hung deliciously low on his hips was almost too much for her to bear and she bit her lip gently at the sight.

"A week and a half in the sun with you playing nurse will do that to a man," His velvety voice was low and seductive as he pulled her arms around his neck and lifted her up onto the edge of the balcony, wrapping her legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her waist again before kissing her deeply, leaving them both breathless. "I think it's my turn to take care of you now," He whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe and eliciting a small gasp from Eva. He laughed lightly as he pulled her over his shoulder and carried her back through the doors into the bedroom.

Cloud dropped her down onto the huge soft bed, loving the way she looked up at him with those bright blue eyes, her long dark hair fanned out around her and her tanned skin contrasting with the crisp white sheets. He leant down to kiss her again, running his hands across her heated skin and feeling her breasts press against his chest with each of her deep breaths.

Cloud started kissing along her jawline, nipping her earlobe slightly and enjoying the sharp intake of breath it elicited from her. He started trailing kisses down her neck, feeling her hands on his shoulders, pushing him lower. It made him smile against her skin.

He reached his hand up behind her neck as he kissed it, pulling the straps free from their knot which held her bikini top up, pulling it down as he kissed lower, down over her collarbones which he lightly ran his tongue along as he untied the last straps of her bikini from behind her back and tossed it away, leaving her breasts free and exposed.

Cloud paused from his kissing for a moment to run his thumbs across her nipples, feeling them harden beneath his touch he hummed low in his throat appreciatively, listening to her breathing quicken and seeing her eyes close and her mouth open slightly as she lost herself in his touch.

Continuing to kiss lower on her body, he circled her nipples with his tongue before taking one and then the other into his mouth, sucking and nipping lightly and loving the way her breath hitched in surprise and she dug her nails into his back as he did so.

He kissed lower still, down across the tender, toned flesh of her stomach until he got to the edge of her bikini bottoms. He ran his tongue the full length of the edge then glanced up at her before continuing, finding her bright blue eyes locked with his, willing him to continue.

He took her bikini bottoms in his teeth and started pulling them down. Eva arched her hips forward to allow him to do so and Cloud growled deep in his throat with desire for her. Once he had them off he kissed back up her sensitive inside thigh, higher and higher until he got to the apex of her thighs. Locking eyes with hers he planted a soft kiss on her clitoris before starting to tease it with his tongue as he ran his fingers along her slit. God she was so wet and he wanted her so badly but he wasn't finished playing with her yet he thought as he slid his fingers inside her.

Eva threw her head back in pleasure as he continued his relentlessly delicious torture. The stubble on his face rubbed along her soft, hairless skin, prickling it and leaving it super sensitive to his touch, the same as it had on her neck and breasts. He had planned this. Eva buried her hands in his blonde hair as he moved his tongue between her clitoris and her opening, this elicited a deep hum from his throat, the vibrations on her felt wonderful along with his stubble and tongue on her now highly sensitive skin. She knew she was close to finishing when he stopped suddenly, she felt his weight leave the bed briefly and the sound of fabric hitting the floor before he reappeared and captured her mouth with his at the same time he slammed into her, effectively muffling her cry of surprise which in turn caused him to increase his pace further, pounding into her harder.

And the sensation overwhelmed her.

Eva dug her nails into his back as she clung to him, meeting him thrust for thrust and pushing him deeper inside her. She moved one hand down to grab his ass, digging in her nails as she felt the pleasure build, hot between her legs which she wrapped around him, pulling him closer and deeper as she found her release, pushing him over the edge as he followed soon after, increasing the intensity of the aftershocks of her own orgasm.

Exhausted, Cloud collapsed on top of her, laying his head on her chest as he recovered his breathing. Eva stroked his slightly damp blonde hair, pushing it away from his face.

"Are you okay?" she whispered as she played with his hair, a little concerned he had over exerted himself.

"Never felt better," He grinned up at her, "Are you?"

"Just recovering from your stealth attack" Eva grinned back, teasing him playfully.

"Complaining?" Cloud laughed confidently.

"Oh no, you can jump me anytime Mr Strife, especially if you keep that up"

Clouds grin widened, "Am I to presume you were satisfied?"

"Well satisfied, but let's skip the 'how was it for you, darlings' I am famished and in dire need for a shower after that workout, my compliments to the trainer." She added salaciously.

"Coincidentally I'm in need of a shower myself" Cloud stretched as he stood up, taking Eva's hands and pulling her up with him, "If you would care to follow me to the bathroom I'll be sure to ensure you are well scrubbed before we go for dinner" He added, leading her towards the bathroom.

"Are you suggesting we share a shower Mr Strife?!" Eva feigned shock.

"Purely for economical reasons of course," Cloud grinned.

"Of Course" Eva grinned back salaciously at him, running her tongue along her teeth as she did so.

"Careful Miss Fair, look at me like that again and you may just find yourself on the receiving end of another workout" He teased. Eva just laughed as she followed him into the bathroom.


	10. Sorry For The Lack Of Updates:Back Soon!

Hi guys,

If you're still reading this despite my lack of updates, then thank you! I promise I will be back to updating after my exams in a couple of weeks, I just haven't had the time or energy to keep on top of it with the stresses from college amongst other things. Hope you all understand and feel free to hit me up with any reviews or questions, they're always appreciated.

Cheers muchly :).


End file.
